Ame to Koi
by Inersia45Radiasi
Summary: Diantara hujan dan cinta ini... izinkanku untuk menghangatkan dirimu... walau kau sudah ada yang punya... /Yoshiteru POV/ Warning: Fem!Keiji, Flash Fic, Pair: TeruKei, HisaKei /Just iseng!


Bukan aku yang buat! *jadi gila seketika*

Readers : What a m*r*n author.

Langsung aja, enjoy! Ingat ama warning ya!

—

 _ **Ketika sebuah bunga yang indah  
Sudah dicabut oleh orang lain  
Susah untuk memiliki bunga yang sama persis**_

 _ **Begitu pula cinta...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ame to Koi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara (c) Capcom**

 **Pairing : Yoshiteru x Keiji, Hisahide x Keiji**

 **Main POV : Yoshiteru**

 **Warning : Fem!Keiji, Flash Fic, Just iseng!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menatap dari dalam jendela kantorku.

 _Hujan._

Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut hujan deras membasahi kota kami. Lebih tepatnya gedung kantor ini. Gedung yang tingginya lima belas lantai dan aku ada di dalamnya, di lantai tertingginya. Padahal jam sudah menunjukan angkanya di jarum pendek ke sepuluh. Begitu pula langit yang tak pernah membohongi waktu, gelap.

Tapi tetap saja. Hujan masih terus turun. Suara airnya terdengar sampai ke dalam ruanganku.

Padahal yang hujan di luar. _Kenapa aku yang merasa kedinginan? Ah~ bodohnya aku_. Aku lupa mematikan AC.

Maka ku membalikan tubuh dan mengambil remote AC. Aku matikan AC agar ruangan ini kembali memanas.

Saat aku membalikan badan, aku baru ingat kalau diruangan ini bukan hanya aku. Seorang perempuan yang dititipi oleh seseorang kepadaku sedang terlelap di sofa kantorku. Terlihat tangannya yang memeluk dirinya sendiri. _Kedinganan ya~?_

Aku pun mendekati dirinya dan duduk disampingnya. Wajahnya merah, bibirnya pucat, matanya sayu. Yah~ efek kedinginan. Sungguh malang.

 _Tapi kenapa aku bisa lupa tentang dia?_

Ah~ pantas saja. Aku meninggalkan dia di ruangan ini selama satu jam dan saat aku masuk, aku langsung menghadap ke jendela dimana hujan masih turun deras. Dan aku meninggalkan dia saat dia sedang tidur. Wah~ lama juga ia tidur.

 _Ngomong-ngomong, dia titipan siapa ya?_

Ah, tidak peduli siapa yang jelas sekarang dia sedang kedinginan. Maka aku mengambil jasku dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan jas.

Kurasa sudah cukup. Tapi kenapa aku masih merasakan dingin di tubuhnya?—tepatnya di kakinya. Ah! Dia memakai rok yang cukup pendek. Dingin kakinya bahkan menembus celana panjangku. Di lemari es selama satu jam itu... rasanya...

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku pun merangkulnya. Dia yang masih terlelap kutaruh di atas pangkuanku. Kututupi kakinya dengan jasku lalu memeluknya supaya dia menghangat.

 _Wajahnya! Aku juga harus menghangatkan wajahnya!_

Sesaat sebelum aku menyentuh wajahnya, aku terbawa pesona dirinya. Bukannya menghangatkan, aku malah mengelus pipinya. Elusan lembut serta menggelitik itu membuat dirinya bergerak sedikit. Aku pun menghentikan sejenak gerakanku lalu kembali mengelus wajah cantiknya.

Dari pipi, aku bergerak kebawah. Ibu jariku begerak ke bibirnya sementara jari yang lain memegang dagunya. Dengan lembut, kuusapkan ibu jariku di bibirnya.

"Bibir pucat ini... boleh kuhangatkan?" tanyaku bersuara pada dia yang sedang terlelap. Tidak ada jawaban.

Tapi, seolah ada perasaan yang membawaku untuk menyentuhnya. Tak bisa menahan, aku pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

 _Hei dirimu yang sedang tertidur, izinkan ku menghangatkanmu lebih dekat lagi..._

Perlahan, kusentuhkan bibirku padanya. Lembutnya bibir ini. Ah~ bibir pucat ini memang butuh untuk dihangatkan. Tak bisa menahan diri, tanganku mulai bergerak ke jas yang menutupi kakinya. Aku pun menariknya pelan. Kakinya yang dari bawah mulai terlihat.

 _Bolehkah aku mengahangatmu lebih dalam lagi?_

 **Tok tok tok**

Suara ketukan pintu. Aku pun segera beranjak dari sofa lalu merapikan bajuku dan membiarkan perempuan itu berbaring di sofa.

"Masuk!" seruku dari dalam dengan posisiku yang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa—melihat ke arah jendela yang masih hujan, bahkan lebih deras.

Seorang lelaki yang seumuran denganku masuk ke dalam kantorku.

"Hisahide," sapaku menengok ke arahnya. Dirinya yang dipanggil Hisahide langsung mendekati perempuan yang tadi aku hangatkan.

"Yoshiteru, maaf jika aku harus menitipkan dia padamu. Aku terlalu sibuk," katanya yang lalu membungkuk dan mengelus perempuan yang terlelap itu.

"Ahaha, tak masalah," tawaku.

"Lagi pula—hup!" Hisahide mengangkat perempuan itu ke dalam pangkuannya, "Banyak yang harus ku persiapkan untuk bulan madu pertamaku."

 _Bulan madu?_

"Ah, iya. Kalian baru menikah ya!" kataku yang baru ingat akan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Keiji, Yoshiteru," ucapnya lalu berpaling dan pergi membawa perempuan itu.

"Ah, sama-sama...,"

 _Hujan masih berlangsung tapi cinta ini tak bisa diteruskan_

 _ **Sudah begitu dekat diriku dengannya  
Sudah sedikit lagi aku bisa memilikinya  
Tapi sayang...  
Dia sudah ada yang punya...**_

 _ **Hujan ini...  
Harus ku syukuri...  
Atau ku keluhkan...?**_

—

Me : Matsunaga... kau... PHO!

Hisahide : Apa salah ku. Kenapa kau buat cerita ini.

Yoshiteru : Iya, kenapa kau buat cerita ini... T-T

Me : Iya! KENAPA AKU BUAT CERITA INI?! *nangis lalu menjadi gila* Keiji hanya milikmu, Yoshiteru!

Hisahide : Tapi yang jago membuat Keiji nangis itu, aku loh~.

Me : Ukh! Ka... kalau itu... *pasrah sambil senyam-senyum*

Yohsiteru : Len, kamu tuh dukung siapa sih!?

Keiji : Mereka kenapa...?*nangis T-T*

R&R? Bye!


End file.
